


Dans un autre monde

by malurette



Series: Des ailes pour les porter [4]
Category: Brave (2012), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Crossover, F/F, F/M, Gen, One Shot, Vikings, Vikings versus Scots, War, grownup Merida, opposite sides
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 18:42:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4846199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mauvaise idée que d'aller lancer un raid sur la Calédonie...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dans un autre monde

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Dans un autre monde  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Bases :** How to Train your Dragon vs Brave  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Astrid/Hiccup, Astrid/Merida  
>  **Genre :** gen/politique/drame  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Dreamworks et Pixar, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** UA/Crossovers/Fusions - Train your Wyvern Femslash Week! (jeudi)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : post Brave *et* HTTYD 2  
>  **Avertissement :** pas une version très heureuse  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 2000

Les gens de Berk sont des Vikings : des guerriers plus que des fermiers. Ils cultivent et élèvent ce qu’ils peuvent sur le caillou qui leur sert d’île, se font voler la moitié par les dragons, et récupèrent ce qui leur manque chez leurs voisins. Pendant trois siècles, c’était leur mode de vie.  
Le dragon monstrueux disparu, la demande de nourriture des dragons baisse en flèche. Les Berkiens peuvent se permettre de les entretenir contre services rendus. Leurs fermes prospèrent ; les adultes ne meurent plus au combat, les enfants ont assez à manger, et, dans l’euphorie de la fin des combats, un an après la bataille finale, beaucoup de nouveaux enfants naissent. Les envies belliqueuses n’ont plus d’exutoire. Se disputer avec son voisin, culbuter sa moitié, voler à dos de dragon et s’affronter lors de joutes n’apaisent pas tant que ça les ardeurs des fiers Vikings ; ils ont trop d’énergie à dépenser… et une population grandissante à soutenir.

Leurs fermes produisent en quantité correcte désormais, mais pas en qualité suffisante. S’attaquer à leurs voisins maintenant que les dragons leur obéissent serait tellement plus facile qu’autrement, trop facile… trop dangereux. Ça donnerait l’idée à tous dans l’Archipel d’en faire des armes et les lancerait dans une guerre sans fin. Ils y ont échappé de peu avec Drago Bludvist, d’ailleus. Stoick le Vaste l’a interdit, et leurs dragons sont leurs compagnons : ils n’ont pas envie de les risquer là-dedans.  
Taper sur les voisins proches s’ils y tiennent se fera seulement à l’ancienne… mais… les dragons leur permettrait d’aller tellement plus loin ! Même d’aller voir où il n’y en a pas et se servir là.  
Les Vikings de Berk ne sont pas très imaginatifs, il a fallu l’esprit dérangé de Drago Bludvist pour avoir une telle idée, et l’esprit… bizarre de Hiccup pour chercher à côté. Une fois mis en face de la possibilité, deux ou trois seulement l’envisagent. 

Ça leur vaut immédiatement des reproches de la part de Hiccup, contre lesquels ils protestent.  
\- Mais on est des Vikings, c’est ce qu’on fait !  
Ils ont déjà changé beaucoup dans leurs façons de faire en cessant de trucider les dragons, en n’en faisant pas un sport maintenant que ça n’est plus une nécessité. Chambouler les traditions plus encore, c’est beaucoup leur demander. Refondre toutes leurs armes en outils pacifiques, renoncer à toutes les bagarres ? Ah non. Tout le monde sait que Hiccup n’a jamais été un vrai Viking ; ils l’acceptent comme Chef mais ne l’imiteront pas en tout non plus.  
Ils ne peuvent pas renoncer à lancer des raids, surtout maintenant qu’ils n’ont plus que ça pour se distraire. 

Les gens du sud sur lesquels l’expédiation sauvage tombe sont de taille à se défendre pied à pied. Ils manient le même genre d’armes avec la même force, la même dextérité. La différence, ce sont les dragons dans un camp… d’autres bêtes dans l’autre.  
Ils se trouvent face à une reine au regard fier montée sur un cheval qui vaut presque un dragon, et trois jeunes garçons à l’air sauvage sur des ours itou. Presque des dragons, mais pas complètement. Ce sont de grosses bêtes velues, avec dents et sabots durs pour l’une, crocs et griffes pour les autres, pattes puissantes pour toutes, rarement vues plus au nord, mais elles ne volent pas et ne crachent pas le feu. Peut-être n’en ont-ils pas besoin : la reine, plus rousse que Stoick l’était, semble brûler de l’intérieur. 

Tel est le conte que Snotlout rapporte, avec une splendide cicatrice à exhiber, et un butin plus maigre qu’espéré. La flamme dont il parle n’a d’égale que la fureur de Hiccup à entendre le récit de ses exactions, à imaginer les conséquences de sa stupidité.  
Comme s’il n’avait déjà assez d’ennuis ici, il faut qu’il aille en chercher ailleurs !

Astrid ne peut qu’aquiescer. Elle aussi aurait bien envie de démolir des trucs pour passer sa frustration mais jusqu’ici elle tenait son rôle de Seconde et se retenait. Snotlout lui donne une occasion… insuffisante. Elle est censé le punir avec justesse, pas en profiter et se montrer plus cruelle que nécessaire. Ça n’est pas nouveau qu’elle utilise la violence comme mode de communication, mais depuis qu’elle est la femme du Chef et son bras droit, elle se doit de se canaliser un peu plus.  
Elle n’a jamais eu une approche très rationnelle à problèmes personnels et il est tard pour s’y résigner aujourd’hui. 

Leur histoire a commencé quand ils n’étaient que des enfants qui se prenaient déjà pour des adultes. Ils l’étaient presque, oui, mais pas encore. Il n’avaient personne d’autre de disponible du même âge – entre les raids de dragons violents, le manque de nourriture et une épidémie, leur génération a payé un lourd tribut à l’enfance. Et dans leur groupe restreint, quand le désir a éclos, ils ont trouvé l’un en l’autre une compréhension que ne partageaient pas les autres.  
Hiccup a ouvert quelque de nouveau, pour Astrid d’abord, pour le reste du monde ensuite. Et oui, il présentait bien des attraits sur le moment. Ils sont restés ensemble depuis, parce qu’ils ne pensaient pas qu’il y avait d’autre possibilité. Au début, ils ne voulaient pas d’autre possibilité de toute façon.  
Comme amis, ils s’entendaient si bien, et c’était facile de confondre les premiers émois avec ce que les adultes appelaient inclinaison. Ils partaient du principe qu’il se marieraient un de ces jours mais pas trop tôt, parce que c’est ce qui se fait, et donc, quelle meilleure union que la meilleure guerrière et le fils du chef triomphant ? Ils ne pensaient pas à toutes les implications après l’alliance des familles… Le chef surtout les voyait déjà mariés. Stoick ne les verra pas, finalement. 

Le mariage s’est fait dans l’urgence après sa mort. Il fallait reconstruire Berk après l’attaque, asseoir la position d’autorité de Hiccup, faire un grand geste pour montrer qu’il respectait la volonté de Stoick, et tous deux avaient besoin d’affection pour se soigner de sa mort. Ils se sont précipités en pensant que cinq ans leur avait permis de réfléchir suffisamment, et maintenant, il n’est plus temps de penser qu’ils ont peut-être commis une erreur.  
Et ils ont tellement pire à rattraper, de toute façon ! Ils restent une très bonne équipe, ensemble, et justement, ils ont un problème grave à régler devant eux.  
À savoir, d’un côté une poingée de Vikings stupides mais qui sont leur clan, de l’autre cette reine au regard bleu perçant. Si Astrid a des yeux de glace, elle c’est le ciel balayé par le vent. 

Leur but aujourd’hui est d’éviter un combat sanglant, d’arrêter les guerrier d’un côté et de l’autre avant qu’il ne soit trop tard et que ça dégénère en guerre totale. Ensuite seulement quand les choses se calmeront ils accepteront qu’on demande à régler le prix du sang, en espérant pouvoir le négocier sans trop de casse. Hiccup s’en chargera. Il regrette tellement de n’avoir plus droit à sa part d’action ! Par égard à ses fonctions envers le village tout entier il est obligé de déléguer les combats lointains à un lieutenant fidèle et capable. Pour l’instant l’action c’est donc Astrid qui en prend la tête. 

Montée sur Stormfly, à la tête d’un groupe réduit : des émissaires, pas une expédition punitive, sans peinture de guerre aggressive, elle a le cœur qui bat fort. Le mot d’ordre est de faire vite, ne tuer personne s’ils peuvent, en blesser le moins possible (quel genre de combat est-ce là !) et surtout pas l’orgueil de cette reine.  
Astrid n’a pas peur des flèches, même si les Calédoniens apprennent vite en voyant les dragons en face d’eux et les enflamment, peut-être même les empoisonnent. Elle dispose d’une force de riposte égale et le vol des dragons les protège encore. Elles sont assez rapides et agiles pour tout esquiver. 

Les négociations une fois la trêve obtenue sont tendues. Qui accepterait de simples excuses après de tels débordements, et qui tolèrerait de tels débordements en premier lieu… Des soudards qui échappent au contrôle de leur chef ébranlent sa crédibilité et demandent une punition exemplaire ; en même temps, quel chef est assez cruel pour sacrifier les siens à l’honneur d’étrangers ?  
Leur chance dans cette situation explosive est que Hiccup tout comme la reine qu’il a en face de lui ont acquis la capacité à s’interroger sur le point de vue des autres et envisager d’autres visions du monde possibles. 

À la table des palabres comme sur le champ de bataille Merida du Clan Dunbroch mène son affaire avec autorité – le mari à côté fait pâle figure. Elle toise Hiccup Horrendous Haddock sans se laisser impressioner. Elle marque un intérêt pour sa jambe artificielle, pour son dragon et peut-être en d’autres circonstances, s’ils n’avaient pas commencé comme ennemis, aurait-elle pu se trouver de l’admiration pour les prouesses qui l’accompagnent. En tant que personne cependant, il passe à l’arrière-plan. Parce qu’ils sont des chefs, derrière leurs factions respectives. Et parce qu’ils restent humains… derrière une autre.  
Avant même de le rencontrer, Merida, malgré elle, s’est vue impressionnée favorablement par cette guerrière blonde sur son dragon coloré qui visait si juste avec ces épines. Elle est satisfaite de la retrouver en bonne position aux négociations, un peu déçue quand même qu’elle ne soit pas la chef elle-même. 

Elle lui rend son regard. Astrid est toute aussi impressionnée. Une reine qui n’a pas peur de monter au combat, quand on a grandi sur une île où hommes et femmes affrontaient tous ensemble les dragons, elle estime que ça devrait être la norme partout, mais qui fait face à un dragon sans trembler, quand elle au contraire n’a pas grandi avec, impose le respect.  
Elles reconnaissent l’une en l’autre une âme sœur. 

Les négociations finissent par aboutir à un traité commercial ; l’on a passé le temps des mariages politiques où l’on échangeait des filles aînées et des fils cadets contre de bons procédés. Et puis pour échanger qui ? Merida et Astrid ne pensent à personne d’autre qui aient autant de poids qu’elles dans la balance, elles sont déjà engagées chacune de leur côté dans des alliances indéfectibles, et même si elles ne l’étaient pas, elles se rebelleraient contre l’idée, de toute façon.  
Elles n’ont rien à faire dans la vie l’une de l’autre. Même si Dunbroch et Berk tentent d’en tirer un parti positif, cet accrochage était un accident qui n’aurait jamais dû se produire en premier lieu. Elles n’auraient pas dû se rencontrer.

Il aurait fallu changer le cours de l’histoire. Si Merida était née à Berk, fille du chef à la place de Hiccup, se demande Astrid, aurait-elle hésité à tuer un dragon tombé ? Se seraient-elles entendues comme des sœurs, de meilleures amies, ou auraient-elles été rivales parce qu’elles se ressemblaient trop ?  
Astrid se dit que c’est trahir son époux que de penser qu’à la place de Hiccup Merida aurait fait un aussi bon travail d’anéantir la reine des dragons, et qu’elle aurait éprouvé de l’admiration pour elle depuis toujours, sans avoir eu besoin de pitié avant, juste de la jalousie ; elle a honte d’elle. 

Si Astrid était née en Calédonie, fille de ferme, Merida suppose qu’elle aurait suivi sans hésiter l’exemple de sa princesse et aurait participé aux joutes, aux jeux de guerre, elle aurait voulu être engagée comme garde au château et pas comme servante. Mais ce qui est possible depuis longtemps à Berk par nécessité ne l’est toujours pas à Dunbroch où les traditions sont différentes. Les choses auraient été bien plus difficiles. Une princesse peut s’en évader parce qu’elle est l’aînée du roi et que ses frères cadets rendent la succession impossible, mais une fille du peuple… non. Lui aurait-elle pourtant fait cette faveur spéciale ? Peut-être bien.

Mais voilà, elles sont à leur place à où elles sont et elles n’en bougeront pas. Quelque part c’est un peu dommage, toutes ces possibilités manquées… mais elles ne sont ni l’une ni l’autre du genre à se lamenter sur l’impossible !


End file.
